Unmasked
by Janethewriter1
Summary: Newly single Caleb gets dragged to a masquerade ball by his best friend Jason in an effort to get him over his breakup blues. But New York is a small place and he's bound to walk into people he might know. One shot, post 6B. NO Spaleb! M-Rated.


**Unmasked**

 **In celebration of FrenchBenzo's birthday this wednesday and Tyler Blackburn blessing us with his glorious ass.**

 _And our eyes are crossing paths across the room_

 _There's only one thing left for us to do_

 _You can touch me with slow hands_

 _Speed it up, baby, make me sweat_

 _Dreamland, take me there 'cause I want your sex_

 _If my body had a say, I wouldn't turn away_

 _Touch, make love, taste you_

 _If my body told the truth, baby I would do_

 _Just what I want to_

 _If I had it my way, I would take the lead_

 _And if I had it my way, I would take you deep_

 _If my body had a say, I'd get it off my chest_

 _Show you all the red lace underneath this dress_

 **XxxxxX**

"Caleb, it's me, open the fucking door," Jason called, leaning against the door; it had remained closed for a good five minutes.

Finally, the door was yanked open, and all Jason could see was his friend's back – he wearing nothing but a pair of grey boxers, and the hairs on the back of his head were standing on end as he slumped back to his bedroom and slammed the door shut behind him.

Jason sighed as he looked around. The apartment that Caleb had shared not so long ago with the person that he had once called the 'love of his life' was now in a state like he'd never seen it before. Empty beer bottles littered the place, and small piles of laundry were dotted around the once immaculate living area. Clearly being single didn't suit Caleb, and it had only been a month. Jason was yet to find out why Caleb and Hanna had broken up; he had been unable to despite his many efforts.

After a minute or so, Jason walked over to the bedroom, and let out another deep and annoyed breath as he took in the sight of it. Caleb was lying in his king sized bed, facing away from him, and undoubtedly looking outside. Instead of feeling sorry for his heartbroken friend, he felt nothing but annoyance at the way that Caleb was acting. It was about time that he stopped wallowing in self-pity, and start having some fun. He walked over the bed and yanked the covers off of Caleb.

"Get off your ass, we're going out."

 **XxxxX**

"I look like a douche," Caleb complained the moment that he was ushered inside, pulling at the ridiculous mask on his face that Jason had made him wear.

"Caleb, the theme is masquerade, everybody's wearing them. Just get some alcohol in you and stop acting like a little bitch," Jason grumbled as he pushed them straight to the bar, before ordering five tequilas and pushing two towards Caleb. Jason then downed his first, and shared his second with the girl behind the bar; he had gotten to know her on a personal level only a few nights ago.

Once he had made sure he'd be seeing the girl behind the bar very soon, he looked over at Caleb, who was still holding onto his last shot, looking solemn. "Just humour me," Jason said, glancing at the drink in his friend's hand.

Caleb rolled his eyes at him before downing the drink, and then ordered them a few beers that they could nurture for a bit longer than shots.

"So how about we go check out the ladies?" Jason asked, accepting his beer from Caleb.

"I'm fine here," Caleb said, looking around the room at the masked and excited crowd. The music was blaring from the speakers, and he was starting to enjoy himself as he watched the crowd getting more excited when a new song came on. He was about to admit to his friend that he had been right to drag him to this party, but his eyes fell on a particular blonde in the middle of the room who was surrounded by men.

Instinctively Caleb _knew_ who it was. The bouncy curls that framed her face as she danced, swaying her hips. Her perfect curves, that were even more prominent in the tight black dress that she was wearing. He tried hard not to dwell on the plunging neckline of her dress, his eyes travelling over her exposed porcelain legs. As they fell on her six inch heels, he knew for sure that it was her.

The black and red Louboutins had been his last Christmas present to her.

He swallowed as he watched her turn around to face the guy that had been dancing right behind her, before she wrapped her arms around his neck. Caleb downed his beer in one go as he watched the guy's hands sliding down her back, only stopping when they came to rest on her ass. He slammed his beer down on the bar and made his way towards Hanna and the unknown guy, not able to accept the fact that anyone's hands but his were on his ex's ass. No matter how broken-up they were.

Caleb pushed his way through the crowd to the dancing, almost grinding 'couple'. The guy's hands were already digging in the flesh of Hanna's ass. He was thinking of a few ways to scare the guy off as he approached them, but then, when he was close enough, he saw the forced smile on Hanna's face. She wasn't as happy with her current company as she had pretended to be.

"How about you visit the bar for a moment huh?" Caleb suggested rather loudly to the guy, his jealousy rearing its ugly head as he pushed him away from Hanna.

The guy looked dumbfounded at Caleb's actions; he would be crazy to leave this hot blonde's side, even for a moment. But before he could object to Caleb's suggestion, Hanna had agreed.

"I'm pretty parched, I'd like a rum and coke," She informed him.

Although neither of them could see the guy's expression behind his mask, Caleb was sure that disappointment was written all over his face. But he left nonetheless.

Hanna turned around to her mysterious saviour, drinking in his appearance and searching his eyes. She stepped forward, a smile tugging at her lips as she continued to move closer until their chests were mere inches apart. She wrapped her arms around the 'new guy'.

"Thank you," She said, lifting herself onto her toes to whisper in his ear; her lips brushing against his skin made his whole body break out in goosebumps. "I was trying to think of excuses to get rid of him," She added, moving back slightly as she ran her hands slowly over Caleb's chest a few times – they eventually settled around his neck again.

Caleb was sure that she didn't know who he was yet; it irked him to no end that he had had no trouble recognising her – even with the massive jeweled black and red mask covering her face – yet she didn't seem to recognise him at all.

He decided to see how far he could push her before she realised who he was.

Caleb leaned in closer, his lips brushing the skin of her neck ever so slightly. "So now that I've saved you, how will you repay me?" He challenged, his lips up against her earlobe, biting it softly the way he knew she liked. He could feel her beginning to react in his arms, but she pulled herself together quite rapidly.

Hanna looked at him, her eyes devious. "What do you suggest?" She asked huskily, her body still processing his small but intimate touch.

"Depends on what you're looking for," Caleb said suggestively as he lowered one hand down to her ass and pushed her closer to him; their hips were now pressed together. He bit down on his bottom lip to repress the groan that threatened to fall from his lips when he felt the warmth emanating from the apex of her legs. All he could think of was how much he wanted to hitch up her dress right there and then to find out for himself if he was having the same effect on her as she was on him.

"I'm looking to be entertained," Hanna whispered with a cheeky smile, her head cocked to the side; she was driving him just as wild as she always had. He swore that he could feel her hips press closer to his.

"And what would entertain you tonight?" Caleb managed to get out without making it sound like a moan. He tried to cover up the sounds that he was making by moving them to a darker and more secluded corner of the club as he felt himself beginning to react to Hanna's teasing ways.

Hanna moved closer to Caleb's face, her mouth only inches from his, her breath tickling his lips as she spoke, "It's not what I want, it's what I need," She murmured. Caleb could feel the rest of his blood leaving his brain as she trailed her hands from his chest to the hem of his shirt, pulling it up slightly to brush her long nails over his lower abdomen, before letting them fall to the top of his jeans where they toyed with the material. She felt Caleb digging his hands harder into her ass in response.

She pulled back from him slightly until she met his gaze; despite their masks, she was certain that his lust filled ones were mirroring hers. She smiled confidently, and moved her lips closer to his so that only he could hear her next words. "I need you to fuck me good and hard," She whispered against his mouth, daringly flicking her tongue out to tease his lower lip before looking back into his eyes.

She only met his gaze for a second before his hands left her ass to cup her face and his lips crashed against hers, their mouths slanting over each other again and again. Caleb ran his tongue over her lower lip, before it met hers in an intense battle of dominance. He felt like he no longer had any control over his hands; they landed on the back of her legs and slowly made their way up, brushing against her soft skin until they met the delicate material of her dress.

With difficulty she pulled back, her eyes still closed and her breathing heavy as she spoke, "We should… we should find somewhere private," She said with her eyes fixated on him; his swollen lips were parted, and he was staring at her from underneath heavily hooded eyelids.

He managed nothing more than a small nod, but it was enough for Hanna.

She grabbed his hands and led them to the back of the bar where she knew, thanks to her co-worker, that there was an old storage room that was hardly used anymore. It was just large enough to ensure that they could continue their adventure. Fleetingly, she wondered if Caleb was still under the impression that she didn't know who he was. She knew it would frustrate Caleb if he thought that she hadn't recognised him, and that's exactly how she wanted him. Frustrated, angry, and horny, ensuring that her he would give her the hot and rough sex that she was craving so much.

Hanna barely managed to enter the dark musty room before Caleb moved in close, pressing himself against her and continuing where they left off, his mouth meeting hers in a heated, wet kiss. He pushed her against the wall and she hissed at the contact, her warm, bare shoulders a distinct contrast to the cold concrete. She wrapped her hands around his neck, pulling on his hair in order to bring him even closer.

Caleb didn't waste any time before running his hands up her legs; he lifted her up and wrapped them around his waist, keeping her trapped in between the wall and his rock hard cock, which he bucked against her, desperately seeking any kind of friction. He pulled back to catch his breath as soon as she responded to his grinding hips by rubbing herself against him. He hitched her dress up around her waist, tracing his fingers against the skin of her ass and thighs. He wasn't brushing too close to her center; he was teasing her, he wanted her to find out that it was him behind the mask before he gave her what she needed. He wanted her to beg for it, to realise that it was him touching her, and to moan his name in desperation.

Caleb fumbled with her dress, and with a little help from Hanna, removed it. His cock twitched in his jeans when he discovered that she hadn't been wearing a bra. He couldn't help but stare at her erect nipples that were screaming to be touched as she quickly rid him of his shirt. He pushed her back against the cold wall, which only served to heighten her senses.

She threw her head back, a groan falling from her lips as Caleb's mouth enclosed over her nipple, nipping and biting the sensitive skin. His free hand brushed over her other breast, pinching her nipple before he began tracing wet kisses over to it, giving it the same treatment. He inhaled her sweet smell as he kissed the soft skin, his mouth working her into a frenzy. Her vice like grip on his waist told him how much she was fighting against her own self-control. He rubbed her legs softly before encouraging her to loosen her grip on him, gently placing her back on the floor, holding her in his strong arms in case her legs were as weak as his.

Their chests rose and fell against each other's for a brief moment; neither of them had time to compose themselves properly before Caleb sank to his knees. He pulled her lacy red thong down her long legs slowly in order to keep himself from ravishing her. He took great pleasure in staring at her from behind his mask as she was revealed to him, his cock now throbbing painfully as he fantasised about burying himself in the slick heat inches away from his face, her arousing smell fuelling his desire for her. He felt her hands running through his hair, gently pushing his face towards her heat, desperate to be touched.

Hanna cried out loudly and bunched a clump of Caleb's hair in her fist as he suddenly delved his tongue in between her lips without warning, lapping up the wetness that he had creating. He teased her with several long, slow strokes of his tongue before he flicked it purposefully over her clit; he felt her legs tremble against him, her strangled whimpers encouraging him as he cupped her ass, pushing her closer against his face before brushing his fingers over her rear entrance like he knew she secretly enjoyed. Even though it astounded him that this 'new' Hanna was able to open up in this way to a stranger, her lack of inhibition turned him on at the same time. He willed her to understand that it was only him that could bring her this pleasure.

He pushed her legs further apart with his free hand, giving himself more access so that he could spread her pink lips and push his tongue inside of her. The ragged moan that followed and the way that she was pulling painfully hard on his hair told him that she was tumbling headfirst towards her release. He knew how he could make her scream. He moved his tongue back to her clit and sped up his movements, flicking his tongue over it rapidly. He brushed his fingers over her rear before pushing a finger inside her as he simultaneously sucked down on her sensitive nub.

Her reaction was instant; he could hear the breath hitching in the back of her throat. It was quickly followed by a torrent of moans as she bucked hard against his probing finger.

"Fuck… oh fuck," She stuttered as he pushed his tongue harder against her clit. The overwhelming sensation of her orgasm rippled through her as she came hard against his face, her legs trembling against him, one hand in her own hair as the earth kept spinning around her.

She shuddered in delight as she felt Caleb lapping up the wetness between her legs before his lips kissed their way up ever so softly, moving over her toned stomach to nibble at the underside of her breasts. The intense aftermath of her orgasm was sending her into a new frenzied state of arousal as his open-mouthed kisses drove her crazy once more.

Hanna pulled on his hair in order to guide his face back to hers before she pressed her lips hard against his, her tongue delving into his mouth, her taste lingering on his lips as they shared a probing kiss. She needed more – she needed to touch him, to feel him and to taste him. She made quick work of removing his jeans before she started stroking the length of his hard cock through the material of his boxers; he bit down on her bottom lip, gasping at the sensation.

He thought that he was going to start seeing stars when she slipped a hand underneath the material of his boxers and wrapped it firmly around his cock, slowly moving it up and down as he sucked at the skin of her neck, pushing his knee between her legs where he could feel how ready she was for him. He couldn't take it anymore; he was about to burst all over her hand. He pulled away from her with difficulty, cupping her face before he kissed her passionately. He stepped out of his jeans and boxers as she wrapped her legs firmly around his waist.

Their bodies were pressed tightly against each other's, her erect nipples tauntingly brushing his skin, their chest heaving in anticipation as they looked at each other before joining their lips once more, their tongues dancing in a passionate caress. Caleb reached between them and rubbed his cock between her wet folds; Hanna moaned in desperation, bucking her hips frantically against him, begging for him to enter her.

He swore softly and rasped, "Condom?" Against her lips. He tried to move away from her to reach for his jeans – which were discarded on the floor – but she cupped his face and made him look at her.

"I need… I need to feel all of you," She murmured, pressing a wet kiss to his lips as he pushed against her wet entrance. A flash of anger passed over him at the thought of Hanna willingly having unprotected sex with a stranger, but his throbbing cock didn't let him dwell on it fir too long, especially as Hanna was arching her hips against him, her heat and tightness surrounding him as the head of his cock slid inside of her.

They groaned against each other's mouths; he stilled for a moment before grasping her hip and pushing himself deep inside of her, biting the exposed skin of her neck. Hanna threw her head back and inhaled sharply as he filled her completely. He held her close to him as he started to move against her, his thrusts deep and strong. Their movements were raw and desperate. Her nails were digging into the skin of his strong shoulders as they slammed their hips against one another's, their kisses messy and wet as their movements became more frantic.

Hanna threw her arms around his neck and wrapped her legs tighter around his body in an effort to push him closer to her; his pelvis was creating the friction that she sought, and she knew that she was about to go over the edge. "Shit, I'm close Caleb, I'm so close," She groaned as she pushed the mask off of him, finally revealing his beautiful face.

A smile tugged at his lips as he realised that she had known it was him the whole time. She managed to look at him from underneath her heavily hooded lids before squeezing them shut as her orgasm ricocheted through her, her walls clenching and tightening around him. His nails dug into the skin of her ass as he moved against her frantically, gasping for air as she begged him to come inside of her.

His hips jerked as he burst inside of her, trails of fire soaring through him as he came. He felt light headed as he slumped against her, burying his face in the crook of her neck, blindly removing her mask and seeking out her mouth with his eyes still closed.

Their languid kiss continued as they hugged each other close. Hanna brushed her hand lightly over his defined cheekbones as he continued to kiss her lovingly. She groaned when he finally pulled away to look into her eyes. "You knew?" He whispered.

"Knew what?" She teased, wrapping her arms around his waist before meeting his gaze.

"When did you know that it was me?"

She smiled at him and pressed a quick kiss to his lips. "The moment your jackass friend Jason made you down that second shot of tequila," She admitted, sighing contently as he peppered her face with kisses. She unwrapped her legs from his waist and fell into his embrace; he held her tightly against him for a while until they got dressed.

"Come on, let's go," He said as they stood, staring at each other.

"Go where?" She asked in surprise.

"Home,

I'm taking you home," He answered, "It hasn't been the same without you."

 **XxxxX**

 **Thank you to Hannarivers, the smut beta master.**

 **As always I'd love a review.**


End file.
